kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-1
Asha's group is unable to teleport directly to Kalibloom even though it is within their sights, because the Chaos barrier interferes with magical calculations. Asha abandoned Ran back at the water channel exit, but he secretly follows them anyway. He wants to have his little revenge for being left behind, so he attempts to use hoti varuna on Asha, but ends up flung away by her much-faster bhavati vayu. Later at the campfire, Ran is still upset, stating that anyone other than him would have died from that spell; Asha only rebuts that he tried to use magic first. The atmosphere grows tense and when Leez tries to mediate, both tell her to shut up. As they travel through the forest on foot, Leez would remove obstructions by brute force using hoti kubera. Eventually, the group becomes used to being "accidentally" hit by Asha's anti-sura spells. While Leez feels that clearing out suras is an easy task, Asha warns her that the level of suras will rise to 4th-stage upanis and maras as they approach the city. Soon enough a mara appears, only to be immediately killed in one strike by Yuta. A secret camera records the action, and a green-haired woman with a fan decides to capture this very interesting half. Teo Rakan, Kalibloom Fighters Guild Branch President, and Elwin Rakan, a half sponsored by Teo, venture outside the city to investigate a suspicious man. They locate the shirtless man standing alone with an injury; he claims to be in need medical attention in the city, but lost his ID and clothes. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia *From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (blog screenshot): Webtoons these days are released at 11pm, so I set my blog posts to publish at midnight, and no prob! But.... what?!?!?! (I guess it was when the episode was out late for some reason and the blog post came out first? -birdie) I have to manually put this up, I guess. ** (Asha and Leez): The first chapter of Season 2 is Lost, as I mentioned at the end of Season 1. It can be taken many different ways for many characters. So that readers can take different meanings from them, I decided to stop coloring chapter names following the main character's colors. (I used to color each chapter's name in the color of the most important character.) And the color of To be continued (at the end of each episode) will be changed to the color of the last character to appear in that episode. ** (forest): Forest of Chaos. As it was shown at the end of Season 1, Kalibloom is a city surrounded by mountains and forests. As Asha said, in this forest your magic calculations are messed up, so one must be careful when using magic, especially the type that can end very badly. So magic should only be used when there is room for some mistakes. ** (campfire): Ran is very uncomfortable in his mage robes. He was wearing them only because he had to go through the water channel. He wanted to take them off in Ep.85, but Asha made him keep them on. So after leaving the water channel, he changed into some clothes he bought in the next town. The mage robes... Maybe they're in his bag. ** (Teo and Elwin): Kalibloom Fighters Guild Branch President Teo. (Profile will be revealed three episodes later.) I wonder how many of you guessed she would look like this? She will be quite important in Season 2. Her silhouette was shown in Ep.32. The mysterious lady with the fan was shown in Season 1, too. * Leez is still wearing a slipper after losing her shoe at the end of Season 1. * Asha called Leez burden/baggage again (the Korean word is the same), which is how she described Leez when they just met, a term she repeats later that day. It later turns out that this is affecting Leez much more than she is letting on. * Leez whines that she wants to get a magician's license. She first said that she wanted to learn magic back in Ep.21. She had to give up because she was told that calculations are necessary, but evidently she took interest again after learning that magic without calculations is possible. * This is the first time we see Yuta's eyes turning blue-green, the same color as the eyes of Kali and Taraka. It's unclear what they can accomplish currently, but we later learn that there's a certain skill normally unavailable to rakshasas that Yuta can use when his eyes turn this color. See spoiler section of Ep.2-110. * After Yuta killed the sura, Leez actually suspected something, but pretended not to. She later recalls this scene in a key flashback. * Elwin claims that Teo is weaker than Airi. ** Teo is the ranked #2 fighter, so Airi may be the ranked #1 fighter (according to Kasak's profile on Currygom's blog, he is unranked because he hasn't participated in tournaments for a long time). ** However, it is unclear whether Teo is actually weaker than Airi: the junior fighter tournament limits quarters to using limited weapons OR magic, whereas purebloods can use both. There may be similar rules for the adult fighters' tournament. References